Beautiful In My Eyes
by xX-TheBestDamnThing-Xx
Summary: "Besides, there's something good about growing old." Chuck said "What is that?" Blair asked Chuck. "I get to fulfill my promise with you." Chuck answered "What promise?" - "We'll grow old with each other". C/B slight fluff.


**A/N: I figured we all need a little bit of C/B fluff. xD Right? And why not start with a future-fic, since it's the beginning of a New Year? HAHA. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one :D I'm so sorry for the grammar mistakes, it only took me approximately 25 minutes to finish this. So yeah… As always, REVIEW! (: **

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated ;)**_

**DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own Gossip Girl**

* * *

"_When there are lines upon my face from a lifetime of smiles,  
and when the time comes to embrace for one long last while,  
we can laugh about how time really flies.  
We won't say goodbye 'cause true love never dies.  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes."_

_-Joshua Kadison_

_

* * *

_

It was a crisp, sunny Sunday morning. The Waldorf-Bass penthouse was relatively quiet; until the scream of Blair Bass echoed through the entire room. Hearing his wife's screams, Chuck Bass immediately started looking for his wife, tracing the sound of her voice. He found her in their master bedroom, sitting in front of her vanity mirror. She had a horror stricken face, and concern immediately flooded him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He made his way towards her and stood behind her. He watched Blair's reflection in the mirror change from horror-stricken to angry. Her eyebrows furrowed, and a scowl appeared on her beautiful face.

"_Baby? __**BABY? **_You dare call me _BABY?_" she shrieked, obviously angered. She stood up from her chair and faced him "Are you trying to anger me, Bass?" she asked, putting her hands on his hips.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly. He hesitantly touched her arms, rubbing his hands up and down soothingly.

Blair's face immediately soften. "I'm sorry" she apologized. She walked away from Chuck and sat at the edge of their bed, clearly feeling uneasy.

Chuck sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Blair buried her face into the crook of Chuck's neck, inhaling his scent.

"While I was combing my hair…" Blair started, finally deciding that she could tell her husband of 15 years her dilemma "I saw the most horrific thing. _Ever._"

"What was it?" Chuck asked.

"A…a…" Blair struggled to say, not wanting to say the dreaded word _"strand of white hair" _Blair finished. She said this as if it was a contagious, dirty disease.

Chuck tried his best to stifle his laughter, because he knows that if he did laugh, he would likely be kick out his own home and not getting _any _for a week. He thanked his lucky stars for enabling him from restraining his laughter. "That's all?" he asked.

Blair shook her head "That's not the most horrific thing, Chuck." She said. He swear he could see tears brim her eyes, but she managed to stop it from coming out "There weren't just _a _strand of hair; there were _three_" she said.

"Don't you know what this means, Chuck?" Blair asked her husband. _"It means I-we-are getting old."_ She said, tilting her head upwards towards her husband.

Chuck's exotic hazel eyes glazed back at her, filled with love. Blair held unto Chuck tighter.

Chuck kissed Blair's forehead. "Don't worry, Blair. You will always be beautiful in my eyes" he reassured his wife. And it was true. Even if years go by, Blair would always be beautiful in his eyes.

Blair kissed her husband passionately in the lips. By just saying that, it reassured her completely.

Chuck broke away from the kiss, and a small frown appeared on Blair's face. "Besides, there's something good about growing old." Chuck said.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Being wise and all that bull?"

Chuck laughed. "No." he said.

"I get to fulfill my promise to you." Chuck said.

"And what is that?" Blair said confused, raising her eyebrows.

"We get to grow old together." Chuck answered softly.

Blair blushed at what Chuck said, and they both reminisced to the time where Chuck made that promise…

_It was a week before their wedding, and Blair Waldorf was sleeping peacefully. Her slumber, however, had been disrupted at the urgent knock at the door. Glancing at the clock in her bedside table, she groaned when she realized it was only 3 o'clock in the morning. The knocking continued, and she uncharacteristically grunted. She sat up and went up to open the door._

"_Who in the wor-"_

_She stopped what she was saying, surprise by a very drunk Chuck Bass standing outside her room._

"_What are you doing here at this time of day, Chuck?" Blair asked her fiancée, ushering him inside her room._

_She immediately made him sit down on her bed "Chuck, you're drunk and its 3AM. What's the problem?" she reprimanded her fiancée, but her voice had gone softer towards the end._

"_It's about the we-wedding..." he said coherently._

"_Having cold feet, Bass?" Blair challenged, raising her eyebrows. But inside her heart was beating wildly. 'What if he's not sure about me? What if he doesn't want to get married anymore?' her thoughts were beginning to make her nervous, so she shook her head, hoping to clear away her negative thoughts. 'No. Chuck loves me' _

"_No." he shook his head, looking up at her. He looked adorable. "Are you really sure you want to marry me, Blair?" he asked "I mean… YOU'RE Blair Waldorf. You're beautiful and smart and witty and gorgeous." He continued "Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with a man like me?"_

_Blair's face soften and love flooded her. "I'm sure, Chuck." She replied with ease. She straddled his lap, burying her hands on Chuck's soft hair "I would like to spend the rest of my life with a egoistical, masochistic, heinous and handsome man like you." She said, kissing him softly on the lips._

_Chuck wrapped his hands around her waist "W-why?" he croaked. She could smell the scent of scotch and a tine of weed from him._

"_Because you love me. And I love you too," she answered, and they both knew it was true. No matter how many fights they have, or how many games they played, one thing is for sure: they are __**inevitable**_**. **_They would always end up back in each other's arms._

"_What did I do to deserve such an amazing woman like you?" Chuck murmured, burying his head in the mane of Blair's soft curls. He inhaled her scent._

"_Because you're Chuck Bass." Blair replied, kissing her fiancée fully on the lips._

_Later that night, while Blair and Chuck were laying down their bed, Blair decided that she should reassure Chuck, realizing that he might feel anxious too about the upcoming wedding._

"_Chuck?" she said softly. Her head was laying on his chest, and his arms were wrapped securely around her petite frame._

"_Hmm?" he murmured._

"_I promise that I will stand by you through anything." She said "You know, even if your already old and wrinkly, I'll still stay with you." She added teasingly, trying to lighten the mood._

_Chuck laughed. Awhile later, Blair spoke up again "Chuck, promise me that if I grow old and wrinkly too, you'll still love me." She commanded._

"_I promise you that we'll grow old together, Blair." Chuck said._

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_They drifted off to oblivion together, wrapped in each other's arms. _

**REVIEW! (: **


End file.
